Space Shotgun
* (If assembled by clan)|released = 7/18/17|efficiency/_damage = *35 (pre-13.5.0) *Combat level: 19 *50 (post-13.5.0) *71 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 10 (max 100)|mobility = *150 (legacy) *1 (weight) *110 (post-13.5.0)|upgrades = N/A|theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = *775 *250 |level_required = 32|row4 = |attributes = * * * * * * * * * |supported_maps = All except Knife Party and Sniper Forts}} The Space Shotgun is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 12.5.3 update. It is one of the reskins of the Military Shotgun. Appearance It is a combat shotgun with blue accents. with the handle on the receiver, the stock, and the barrel. Strategy It has devastating damage, good rate of fire, OK ammo and proficient mobility. IT IS CAPABLE OF A ONE-HIT KILL. Tips * Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. * Keep a high fire rate weapon with you, as the fire rate is slightly faster than the Prototype. * It can fatally injure a max-Ruby armored target with a single headshot in one laser shotgun pellet, or a single body shot when they are injured or unarmored. * Aim at the head to deal massive damage. * Use this weapon in narrow path so the enemy will be trapped. * This weapon makes it useful for shutting down enemy players that rely far too much on their gadgets. Make sure to kill an enemy player after disabling their gadgets before they can use them again. * If your enemy happens to have a Resurrection for their Gadget, use this weapon and then proceed to kill the enemy before the eight seconds are up, as doing so will prevent the enemy from being resurrected. * It has ricochet, or bounces off walls, so use it in corridors such as Silent School. * It can be used to easily decimate enemy mechs, Robot Samurai or turrets thanks to its high damage. * Use this weapon when the range between you and your target is favorable, as missing shots reveals your position. * Use this against airborne targets if possible. * Can be used while airborne to target players from above. * Use this weapon to obliterate players cornering you. * Use this weapon in narrow areas so that if the enemy tries to dodge, they might get hit by the ricochet lasers * This weapon can severely damage large groups of heavily armored players with ease, so use this when being cornered. * Use this to counter Storm Hammer users. * It can one shot (head shot-wise) players no matter what armor they have, so try to get a headshot while attacking an enemy for the best damage. * Never be fooled by its low range, since this can even target snipers due to its ricochet attribute. * This is excellent in taking down enemies in Block Crash. * Try to use this weapon's high mobility to its advantage by strafing and jumping. * Use this weapon for any range, but in closer range it's more powerful. * It deals a lot of damage and it can kill many players with only one full bodyshot. That's why aiming for the head isn't really necessary. * The laser bounces on the walls over 30 times. It can be used to achieve trick-shots, however, it is recommended to be used in smaller areas with small holes to make players a less obvious target. *When using this weapon, snipe from an unseen place. *Be sure to either hide when shooting, or to move while shooting. *The weapon's blue-colored laser beam has the ricochet effect, meaning it can travel through any lane by bouncing going through the entire map- which allows enemies to easily see the laser beam. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow *The laser bounces on the walls multiple times. Try to achieve some trick-shots! *The Space Shotgun shoots a laser capable of bouncing on walls for over 50 times. This is useful when the target hides in small shelters. *This weapon is best used in Inside the Code, since this requires less skill and little to no aiming. *Due to its high mobility, this can be useful for escaping from Sniper users with ease. *As this weapon has the highest mobility in the game, it can be used to escape the pull of Singular Grenades or the movement-impairing pools of the Sticky Candy. *Try sneaking up behind enemies, you can catch them off guard by doing this. *Use the high mobility to outmaneuver enemies while attacking. *Very high mobility, fastest weapon in the game. It can be used as a mobility booster by equipping it when not using other weapons. *It is not an ideal weapon for stealthy play-styles. *The weapon is useful for guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps, as the slow moving projectile prevents attackers from proceeding. *Fire the weapon in tight corridors, in maps such as Pool Party. *Since it has armor bonus, use this to add free armor. *Spam the weapon. * Attack the user in large open areas. As it's ricochet effect becomes useless in open areas. Forcing its users to shoot the enemy directly. * This weapon has no travel time, unlike the other alien weapons. * Use in small rooms as it can ricochet. * Sneak up one your targets for an easy kill. * This weapon is very godly in Silent School or maps with cramped areas, since players are highly susceptible of dying from 16 laser trick-shots per fire. You can also easily dominate firefights in the confined places regardless of the range. * Pair this up with weapons like Thunderer and Anti-Champion Rifle to initiate the infamous 3 Category Spam. * A player can blindfire behind objects as its fire rate is somewhat high enough, however this should only be used in claustrophobic areas. * This is godly when encountering large groups of enemies due to its astronomically massive damage. ** This is true in Shotgun Wedding. * A skilled enough player could use this weapon at long ranges due to the almost no recoil. The ricochet attribute -If you are skilled enough/used correctly- could be used to just shoot the floor or the wall to kill a user. * Use this on tight corridors due to its piercing shots and ricochet attributes. * This is best used indoors as the Ricochet can effortlessly kill anyone no matter how far they are and how they dodge. Be aware that you fortunately cannot take self-damage from these effects. * Due to its ability to ricochet over 50 times, this weapon offers an almost infinite margin of error when encountering large groups of enemies in closed areas. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges, but beware if the user has had it and learned how to use it anywhere you may not be able to counter. * If you know that enemies have this weapon, avoid small and short hallways, since they could easily hit you. * Highly skilled players could either snipe you or easily hit you in open areas, so make unusual patterns to decrease the chances of you getting hit by its lasers. ** However, be aware of its lasers that ricochet over 50 times, making an escape almost impossible. * Jump around to avoid being shot. Rocket jump if you cannot move around fast enough. * Avoid small spaces as its users will use the advantage of its ricochets. * The weapon leaves the trace of the laser so follow the laser to track their location and use a high fire rate weapon to kill them. * Attack its user with Sniper or area damage weapon to mess their aim. * Avoid even playing in Silent School and Pool Party due to its ability to ricochet many times and its abnormally-high damage. * Use an area damage weapon, as the weapon's high mobility makes it hard to aim with any other weapon. * Use weapons with "Slows the Target" trait, where it will cause its users to slow down and stapled to the ground for a while, but use this short-time window to dish out lethal damage to the vulnerable user.n, as the weapon's high mobility makes it hard to aim with any other weapon. * Avoid being seen by its users * It has traced projectiles, where it gives away the user's position. * Kill the user immediately while they are reloading, as this weapon has low ammo capacity and is easily used up. * Try to locate the sniper as fast as possible, as the Space Shotgun is mostly 1 shot-1 kill. * Avoid hallways when users are wielding this weapon like this one due to its high damage output and Ricochet paired with Shotgun attribute. * Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. * The light-blue laser, similar to that of Laser Crossbow's, allows the target to track its user. * Avoid getting trapped in areas where the lasers is heading, as the projectile can rebound over 50 times. * In cramped hallways, you have a high chance of dying due to the massive hitbox and the quick swapping glitch. You may die, but if you want to get a kill, try using the Trapper, by aiming to the head. * Using the Reflector kills its user as they kill you with it. * Try to attack at long range so you won't get killed very easily. * Gadgets marked with a bright red "X" are disabled, and therefore cannot be used. ** Attempt to survive without your gadget's for eight seconds. * Lead the user to an open area, without many walls where the ricochet effect won't be of much use, such as the bridge in Two Castles. * Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. * A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. * Never try to use the Jetpack to take down a laser bouncer, extremely skilled users can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern. * Keep in mind that this weapon is ONE SHOT KILL, so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. Recommended Maps *Area 52 Labs *Silent School *Inside the Code *Emperor's Palace *Facility *Space Arena *Space Station *King of the Hill *Toy Factory *Mining Camp *Walking Fortresses *Alien Planet *Stadium Features * = This allows you to shoot laser, dealing devastating damage per shot. * = Shotguns are weapons in the game that has the ability to shoot multiple of pellets at once in multiple directions. * = Allows the bullets to pierce through enemies but not through walls. * = These are weapons that have the ability to rebound shots after hitting an object. This is dangerous as this is a shotgun. * = Makes you speedy, allowing you to buy time for chasing down retreating enemies. * = Halves the damage of the enemy's weapon. * = Gives you an additional armor points. * = Blocks the enemy's gadget for 8 seconds when hit. * = Absorbs every weapon's negative effect (except wall break and piercing shot) without damage. * = Prevents the enemy from regenerating their HP easily, allowing the attacker to kill him with ease. * = Allows the user to be able to highlight and track enemies for a fix period of time. Firing sound *Neutralizer's VS Laser Bouncer *Advantages **Higher Fire Rate. **Higher mobility. **Ability to headshot. **Less Skill needed. **Can instant kill. **Slightly-higher capacity. **A one shot kill. *Neutral **None *Disadvantages **Expensive VS Exterminator UP2 *Advantages **Shoots 16 laser shotgun pellets that ricochets more than 50 times. **Requires less skill. **Deals devastating damage. *Neutral **Shoots lasers. *Disadvantages **Does not wall break. **Not scoped. VS Dark Force Saber UP2 *Advantages **A ranged weapons. **Less skill required. **A shotgun. **Has 150 mobility. **Has quite devastating damage **An instant kill weapon. *Neutral **N/A *Disadvantages **Too expensive. Origin by Country * Golden Skin *Unlocked at Champion League *Cost: 150 *Required League Points: 3600 Trivia * It is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Combat Shotgun. ** It borrows several aspects from Atchisson Assault Shotgun due to the design. * This weapon, tied with Bazooka Shotgun, has the most damage of all Heavy weapons. * This is the first shotgun that shoots lasers and that has "Ricochet Attribute" * This is the only weapon that has the mobility of 150, making this weapon as having the top mobility of all weapons. * It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner and even the Mega Demon. * This is one of the weapons that is immune to Love Spell's effect. * The firing sound of this weapon bears resemblance to that of Astral Bow's. * This competes with Ghost Lantern and Big Buddy, as these weapons can instant kill all entities. * This is the only weapon with Damage reflection attribute. ** However, it was removed in the 13.5.0 update. * It looks like the shotgun counterpart of the following weapons: ** Exterminator ** Space Rifle ** Laser Crossbow ** Laser Bow * With an efficiency of 30, it is bizarre that a direct hit on The Bug with full health can be killed by its pellets at bodyshot. * When this weapon runs out of ammo, it makes a sound that resembles a weapon being depleted of energy, like the Solar Ray Rifle.\ * It must have an EXTREMELY efficient battery to fire a laser of such sorts. * It is the only weapon with 150 mobility, which is the fastest for mobility, beating the Dark Force Saber UP2. * It is the only shotgun-based weapons that prevent enemies from using their gadgets when being hit. * This along with Robot Samurai are the first weapon and gadget respectively with Double Jump attribute. * In the later update, its fire rate has been reduced from 91 to 87. * If spam-fired in narrow hallways, this weapon is considered as the goliath of all weapons with Ricochet attribute, making Silent School that most dangerous place for those not well-trained against its users. * It has the most attributes of all weapons, totaling of 13, out-featuring other weapons in the process. * This, and the Skyliner, are the only weapons with the prestigious 35 efficiency. * It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its high fire rate, and deadly bounce effect. * Its deadly effect of laser shotgun pellets ricocheting over 50 times in a room can make this a dangerous weapon that even Anne Marie Lindholm's Orbital Shield cannot defend her from its ricochdting lasers that are hard to dodge in cramped areas, defeating her Orbital Shield's advantages. * In the 14.2.0, its golden skin requirement was increased to Champion League, requiring around 3600 . * Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 to conform with the Pixel Gun's new efficiency system introduced in the real 15.4.0 update. * Related weapoms: Space Shotgun, "Warlord", Military Shotgun, Alien Shotgun, "Warcry", Riot Disperser Category:Shotgun Category:Ricochet Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Premium Category:Weapon Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Piercing shots Category:Piercing shot Category:Speed Boost Category:Piercing Shot Category:Energy shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Gadget Blocker Category:Effect Absorber Category:Remixed Category:Energy Shield Category:Mythical Category:Legendary